


Von Wundern und Dingchen

by SeKaYa



Series: Vertretungslehrer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Gen, Humor, School, Substitute Teacher, Teaching at its finest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Severus soll Vertretung in Zauberkunst geben, sieht sich jedoch mit der Problematik konfrontiert, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, die Praxis zu unterrichten. Ob seine Theoriestunde jedoch den gewollten Erfolg hat, ist anzuzweifeln.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thaumaturgie ist ein realer Begriff, genauso wie Quarks. Thaumologie existiert möglicherweise ebenfalls. Die Resonen und das Thaum sind eine Erfindung von T. Pratchett. Ich möchte vorweg auch anmerken, dass meine Kenntnisse der Physik sehr beschränkt sind und deshalb Begriffe wie "Quanten" nicht in ihrem richtigen Kontext gebraucht sind. Im Zweifelsfall ist es eben Magie und deshalb einfach so, weil es so ist.

**_~_** ** _Ein magietheoretischer Exkurs_** ** _~_**  


* * *

 

Severus ordnete zum wiederholten Male seine Unterlagen. Dies tat er, indem er sie von einer Tischecke in die nächste schob. Er fragte sich dabei, wie es sein konnte, dass er den Sechstklässlern Zauberkunst beibringen sollte. Nicht regulär, nur als Vertretung für ein oder höchstens zwei Stunden, aber trotzdem. Vor allem, wo er nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, Zauberkunst praktisch zu unterrichten. Wieso dem so war, war ihm schleierhaft, denn er durfte – und musste – schließlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste praktisch unterrichten. Vermutlich neuerliche Wirrungen der Bürokratie.

 

Er würde also Theorie unterrichten. An sich kein Problem, wenn er sich nicht die Frage stellen müsste, was noch unter Theorie gefasst wurde und was bereits in die Praxis überging. Da Flitwick jedoch mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit ans Bett gefesselt war und Dumbledore ihm nur auf die Schulter geklopft hatte mit den Worten "Sie machen das schon!", war er auf sich allein gestellt. Nun, zum Glück hatte er eine solide Kenntnis der Theorie – der trockenen Theorie. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Glas Wasser bereitstellen, nur für den Fall, dass es zu trocken wurde. Vermutlich würde er wie Binns klingen ...

 

Severus sah noch einmal auf seine Unterlagen. Es sah wenig nach Unterrichtsplan aus, sondern viel mehr nach einer Formelsammlung. Sein Glück, dass er sich mit solchen Dingen bereits in seiner Lehre befasst hatte – auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht in sein Fachgebiet fielen und im Großen und Ganzen unnütz waren. Es ging ums Prinzip.

 

Die ersten Schüler kamen herein, sahen ihn und erstarrten, bevor sie sich zu ihren Plätzen begaben. Letztendlich führte das dazu, dass sich eine Schüleranhäufung im hinteren Teil des Raumes ergab. Vermutlich war der Fluchtwert ziemlich groß. Severus seufzte innerlich.

 

"Wenn nicht in drei Sekunden die vorderen Reihen ebenfalls besetzt werden, werde ich Platzanweiser – und ihr bekommt zusätzliche Aufgaben."

 

Erstaunlich, wie groß die Schülerbeschleunigung bei Androhung weiterer Aufgaben war. In Null Komma Nichts waren die vorderen Reihen ebenfalls besetzt und die dort ansässigen Schüler fühlten sich als Märtyrer. Severus beachtete es nicht weiter, denn jetzt kam der schwierige Teil: den Wissensstand der Schüler herausfinden. Dafür musste er sich ein Durchschnittsexemplar suchen. Das schloss Longbottom aus, denn in Severus' Gegenwart näherte er sich der magischen Stufe Null von unten. Und Granger war ebenfalls keine Option. Aber das perfekte Opfer war ebenfalls präsent, wenngleich es sich hinter seinen Mitschülern zu verbergen schien.

 

"Potter!"

 

Der Junge sah ihn finster und trotzig an.

 

"Was habt ihr zuletzt in Sachen Magietheorie gemacht? Wo liegt euer Kenntnisstand?"

 

Potter sah verwirrt drein. Und auch der Rest der Klasse. Und sogar Granger! Severus seufzte schwer – innerlich – und machte sich eine geistige Notiz, Flitwick danach zu fragen. Wie konnte man ein Sechstklässler sein, ohne theoretisches Grundwissen zu haben? Wie sollten sie je einen Job finden? Wenn sie so weiter machten, würden sie zu Systemschmarotzern! Parasiten, die nichts anderes taten, als ihre Ressourcen zu verschwenden. Das sagte er ihnen auch. In anderer Form.

 

"Potter, du bist ein Parasit", sagte er. "Du tust nichts, du weißt nichts. Alles, was du machst, ist unseren Sauerstoff zu verbrauchen."

 

Potter öffnete den Mund zum Protest, aber seine Kumpanin Granger hielt ihn davon ab. Severus ließ ihm das durchgehen, denn er hatte andere Sorgen als wegen solcher Sachen Punkte abzuziehen. Stattdessen zog er fünf Punkte für Unwissenheit ab und wandte sich an den Rest der Klasse. Er musterte sie, einen nach dem anderen, wobei er Longbottom mit einem Blick in die Knie zwang. Dann stützte er sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich vor.

 

"Ihr alle seid Parasiten", stellte er fest. "Keiner von euch scheint auch nur das geringste bisschen Ahnung davon zu haben, was Magietheorie überhaupt _ist_. Oder kannst _du_ es mir sagen, Weasley? Da du es ja scheinbar nicht für nötig hältst, aufzupassen ..."

 

Weasley sah sich Hilfe suchend nach seinen Kollegen Potter und Granger um und stammelte dann: "Die richtige Kombination von Zauberspruch und Bewegung ...?"

 

"Falsch! Weitere fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Severus richtete sich wieder auf. "Magietheorie ist die Theorie der Magie im Allgemeinen und der Zaubersprüche im Speziellen. Warum schreibt ihr das nicht auf? Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt euch das merken? Ich glaube nicht!"

 

Eiliges Rascheln von Pergament und Kratzen von Federn folgte. Indes plante Severus seine nächsten Schritte. Normalerweise würde er das Wissen, das er ihnen jetzt vermitteln musste, voraussetzen, und ihm fielen nur Methoden ein, um es einem Erstklässler zu erklären. Andererseits, bei dieser Klasse war es vielleicht sogar angebracht.

 

"Fangen wir also ganz vorne an", sagte Severus finster. "Was – nein, wisst ihr _überhaupt_ irgendetwas über die acht magischen Stufen?" Schweigen im Walde. "Schön. Wir beginnen also wirklich in grauer Vorzeit." Er drehte sich zur Tafel um und malte eine große Null. "Obwohl ich gerne sagen würde, dass ihr alle Nullen seid, was ihr mir immer wieder aufs Neue beweist, ist das nicht die Stufe, auf der ihr steht – Longbottom ist möglicherweise eine Ausnahme." Er malte die Zahlen von eins bis acht. "Jeder von euch steht mindestens auf der ersten Stufe dieser Skala. Das bedeutet, dass ihr Magie anwenden könnt. Stufe Null ist die magische Stufe, die von Muggeln besetzt ist – was nicht bedeutet, dass es absolut keine Muggel auf Stufe eins gibt. Es ist durchaus schon vorgekommen, aber Stufe eins ist die unterste Magiestufe und nicht jeder wird auf dieser Stufe als magisch erfasst. Mit Alter, Erfahrung und Wissen kann man in dieser Skala aufsteigen, aber ihr solltet nicht denken, dass jeder automatisch zur achten Stufe kommt. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer tummeln sich auf den mittleren Rängen, Stufe vier bis sechs."

 

Er malte einige zusätzliche Linien an die Tafel, um seine Ausführungen zu unterstreichen. Dann drehte er sich zur Klasse um, die ihn verwirrt ansah. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Fast wie aufs Stichwort hob Granger den Arm zu einer Meldung. Demnächst würde er Wetten abschließen, vielleicht verdiente er ja etwas zu seinem Hungerlohn dazu. Oder er könnte eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung darüber schreiben, ob Granger eine Uhr verschluckt hatte – und ob die nicht mehr ganz funktionierte, speziell wenn es um Selbsterhaltungstrieb ging. Manchmal hatte er die leise Ahnung, dass sie nicht mehr ganz richtig tickte.

 

"Ja, Granger?", fragte er gelangweilt.

 

"Professor, wieso ist das wichtig? Hätte man es uns dann nicht bereits früher erklärt? Wie stellt man fest, auf welcher Stufe man steht? Auf welcher –"

 

"Das reicht." Severus sah sich mit dem höchst unschönen Thema von Kopfschmerzen konfrontiert. Granger brauchte einen Waffenschein für ihre Fragen – warum schickten sie nicht Granger zum Dunklen Lord? Psychologische Kriegsführung ... "Es ist wichtig, weil es euch einen Eindruck davon vermittelt, wie minderbemittelt ihr im großen Weltgefüge seid. Vermutlich dachte man, ihr seid noch nicht bereit für solches Wissen." Vielleicht sollte er seinen Spottmodus ausschalten und dafür in den Ist-eben-so-Modus wechseln? Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass Granger ihm noch mehr Fragen stellte – er könnte sie wegen Störung des Unterrichts des Raumes verweisen. Ihn zumindest störten die Fragen bei der Ausführung desselben. "Wer mehr über das Thema wissen möchte, kann es gerne in der Bibliothek versuchen. Ich betreibe hier nur Vermittlung der Grundkenntnisse und ich habe nicht vor, meinen Unterrichtsplan über den Haufen zu werfen, weil mir jemand dumme Fragen stellt."

 

Er verschwieg es wohlweislich, dass Madam Pince, die gute Seele, die wirklich wissenschaftlichen Texte in die Verbotene Abteilung übergesiedelt hatte. Sie empfand solche Literatur als für Schüler nicht zumutbar – sie könnten intelligent werden.

 

"Weiter in der Materie", sagte Severus und drehte sich wieder zur Tafel, die finsteren und empörten Blicke ignorierend. "Und ich meine es wörtlich, denn jetzt werden wir uns mit dem so genannten Thaum befassen." Er schrieb das Wort an die Tafel und drehte sich wieder um. "Irgendjemand eine Ahnung, was das ist?"

 

"Ein Rechtschreibfehler?", ulkte ein Gryffindor – Thomas? Finnigan? Einer von beiden – in dem Glauben, leise zu sein.

 

"Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Dazwischenreden und Infragestellen meiner Schreibkompetenz", sagte Severus unbeeindruckt. "Offenbar seid ihr meilenweit in der Theorie zurück. Selbst Muggel wissen mehr über diese Dinge. Das ist deprimierend." Er schrieb neben Thaum das Wort Atom. "Wisst ihr wenigstens, was ein Atom ist?"

 

Die Klasse nickte. Severus verlieh ihnen innerlich einen Pokal und unterstrich Thaum. "Thaume sind magische Elementarteilchen. Sie bestehen aus Resonen, die mit den, oberflächlich betrachtet, nichtmagischen Quarks verwandt sind – wisst ihr etwas _darüber_?"

 

"Ist Quark nicht was zu essen?", fragte Weasley verwirrt.

 

"Beweisvortrag abgeschlossen", murmelte Severus. Lauter sagte er: "Unqualifiziert wie immer, Weasley. Fünf Punkte Abzug dafür, dass du dazwischen geredet hast. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das eine unter Gryffindors verbreitete Krankheit ist oder so, aber ich meine mich zu entsinnen, dass man sich meldet, bevor man im Unterricht etwas sagt – was nicht auf den Lehrkörper zutrifft." Er warf Potter, der den Mund geöffnet hatte, einen giftigen Blick zu. "Und da selbst Granger heute ihre Unwissenheit unter Beweis stellt, möchte ich gnädig sein und euch nicht unwissend sterben lassen." Er klopfte mit der Kreide an die Tafel unter Quarks. "Das sind winzigste Teilchen, die in so genannten Geschmacksrichtungen auftauchen. Irgendwelche Ideen dazu?"

 

Die Schüler wussten es scheinbar besser, als Vermutungen zu äußern. Gut für sie. Severus hatte keinen Nerv, sich damit aufzuhalten. Warum nur musste er Vertretungsstunden geben? Sonst fiel der Unterricht doch auch aus! Zumindest in neunzig Prozent der Fälle – die anderen zehn Prozent fielen ihm zur Last, indem er Vertretung spielen musste. Man sollte meinen, dass Dumbledore Zeit genug hatte, um selbst einzuspringen, aber nein, man lud natürlich alles auf den Schultern des armen, gebeutelten Ex-Zaubertranklehrers ab. Hatte er nicht genug zu tun? Es war ein Wunder, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht dazu angetrieben hatte, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, neben seiner Tätigkeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin und seiner Spionagetätigkeit. Und der Lateinnachhilfe. Wie konnte er die nur vergessen? Wenigstens hatte sich letzteres noch nicht herumgesprochen – immerhin erzielten seine Nachhilfeschüler regelmäßig Os in ihren Prüfungen. Er war eben genial.

 

"Die Geschmacksrichtungen der Quarks sind hoch, runter, oben, unten, seltsam und Zauber", sagte er und erntete ungläubige Blicke, während er sie an die Tafel schrieb. Dachten sie etwa, er erfand das? Sie sollten wissen, dass er eine andere Art von Humor bevorzugte. "An den beiden letzteren kann man die Verbindung zu den Resonen erkennen – für diejenigen unter euch, die kein Latein beherrschen, was vermutlich erschreckend viele betrifft, es kommt von dem lateinischen Wort _res_ und wird im Allgemeinen auch als _Ding-chen_ bezeichnet. Errät jemand die Aromen der Resonen? Nein? Habe ich nicht anders erwartet." Er schrieb die entsprechenden Geschmacksrichtungen unter das Wort Reson, während er sie aufzählte. "Man ist noch dabei, alle Aromen zu finden, aber bisher sind es mindestens fünf: oben, unten, seitwärts, Sexappeal und Pfefferminz."

 

Einige Schüler mussten damit kämpfen, dass ihnen nicht die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, als sie die Worte in genau der Form, wie sie sie gehört hatten, an der Tafel wieder fanden. Offenbar hielten sie ihn alle für einen Scherzkeks. Severus gefiel diese Idee ganz und gar nicht.

 

"Wie gesagt, die Resonen und Quarks sind verwandt – es gibt Vermutungen, dass ein Reson dem Zauber-Quark entspricht, andere behaupten, das Seltsam-Quark und das Zauber-Quark wären noch nicht identifizierte Resonen. Wie auch immer, ein Thaum besteht aus Resonen. Zumindest dann, wenn man vom Elementarteilchen-Thaum spricht. Uns kümmert mehr das andere Thaum."

 

"Und was _ist_ ein Thaum?", fragte Granger.

 

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wollte gerade darauf eingehen, Granger. Aber wie immer bist du viel zu vorlaut." Er schrieb unter das Wort Thaum das Wort _thauma_ in griechischen Buchstaben. "Thaum kommt aus dem Griechischen – es bedeutet _Wunder_. Dementsprechend nennt man die Forschung mit Thaumen auch Thaumalogie und das Arbeiten mit Thaumen Thaumaturgie. Neben seiner Rolle als Bezeichnung für magische Elementarteilchen ist ein Thaum nämlich auch eine Messeinheit für Magie."

 

"Aber das ist doch lächerlich!", rief Weasley. "Wie soll man Magie messen können?"

 

"Zehn Punkte Abzug. Und noch einmal zehn für die Lautstärke." Severus klopfte sacht an die Tafel. "Und wenn du zugehört hättest, hättest du mitbekommen, dass man Magie mit Thaumen messen kann, Weasley. Benutz deinen Kopf demnächst für mehr als nur als Hutständer. Um euch einen anschaulichen Vergleich zu bieten, wie viel ein Thaum eigentlich ist: Es ist die Menge Magie, die man für das Beschwören einer weißen Taube oder drei Billardkugeln benötigt."

 

Und das war vermutlich der Zeitpunkt, an dem Severus seine Schüler endgültig hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ob es nun am Stoff lag oder an dem festen Glauben, dass er verrückt geworden war, konnte er nicht feststellen. Fakt war, dass er ab diesem Moment mit einer Wand zu reden schien: der Rückwand des Klassenzimmers. Die Schüler schienen in ein Wachkoma gefallen zu sein.

 

* * *

 

Filius Flitwick hatte noch nie einen so bejubelten Empfang bekommen, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Nachdem er zeitweise verhindert gewesen war und Snape den Vertretungsunterricht übernommen hatte, hatte er bereits mit einer erfreuten Stimmung gerechnet. Aber dass die Schüler gleich eine halbe Party schmissen, war ihm fast unheimlich.

 

Später beim Essen, als er nach dem Grund fragte, bekam er von Snape auch nur die kryptische Antwort: "Quanten. Es liegt alles an Quanten."

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
